The Four Things I Love About You
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: When Logan got divorced at 21 he never thought he would see his wife Camille again, and he was right, three years later his four daughters are left with him when Camille dies, now their five years old and Logan's still struggling with being the perfect father, will their kindergarten teacher, Kendall Knight, help him with that? And will they fall in love along the way?


**This has just been sitting in my computer for the last few months, I cant promise it will be updated requarily but I thought that I might as well let you all have the first piece. **

**So basically Camille and Logan got married when they were eighteen. They got divorced when they were twenty one. Camille found out she was pregnant with four girls three months later. She never let Logan see them. She died in a car accident when the girls were three, and they went to live with Logan. There now five, and Logan still doesn't know how to be a good father, even though he tries so hard, he always says the wrong thing, or does the wrong thing. Plus its four little girls, that's some hard ass shit to do.**

Kendall Knight was officially pissed off, it was almost five o'clock and while his class only ended at four thirty parents were expected to pick up their children between the times of four fifteen and four thirty five, and if it had been the first time or even if he had called, Kendall would have understood. But this parent had been late to pick up his four young daughters so many times in the last year that Kendall wanted to pull his hair out, but the man in question was a good man, even if he wasn't on time and even if he wasn't the best father in the world. The man in question was Logan Mitchell the father of the four quadruplets Lily, Lottie, Leila, and Lexi. He dressed them, did their hair, fed them, loved them as best he could, never yelled at them or had ever spanked them. But he had only entered his daughter's lives when they were three years old and didn't quiet know them that well.

He looked out at the little girls, Lily, the eldest by about a minute, was making plastic hamburgers in the fake kitchen set in the corner of the room, were the things for the theme of the months went, this month's theme was cooking and baking. Lexi, who was the second oldest, was playing with the rubber animal set and was making a lamb chase around a tiger. Leila, the second youngest, was quietly coloring at one of the tables, and he didn't have to look far to see the youngest and smallest of the Mitchell daughters, Lottie Mitchell stood at Kendall's hip, holding one of his hands and staring at the door with an impatient and tearful expression.

Lottie looked up at him, and Kendall looked down at her. While he had never seen a picture of their diseased mother he knew that Lottie looked most like their father, she had his almond shaped sparkling brown eyes, his double dimpled smile with teeth so white it was almost blinding, his deep brown hair, his creamy pale skin. She was even small for her age, just like he was. Out of the four girls, Lottie was the one who seemed to love her dad, well that's wasn't true they all loved him, it was just that Lottie was the one who missed him most and was attached to him.

"I miss daddy," Lottie whispered, her bottom lip sticking out.

"He'll be here soon sweetheart," Kendall assured her; he gave her one of his charming smiles and turned to glare at the door. He heard the door at the end of the hall slam open and heard running feet echoing down the empty hall.

"Girls get your bags," he said to Lily, Lexi and Leila. Lottie had been ready for the last twenty five minutes, red jacket over a red cotton dress, and a red hat over little brown pigtails that were tied back with red elastics.

Logan Mitchell came through the door, briefcase in hand, and red tie swinging, he was a very attractive man, Kendall who was gay, had to admit. Perfect fit body, beautiful smile, eyes that could make anyone's knees shakes. He wore a designer black suite, a white button up, and a simple red tie.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Kendall." Logan gushed at once. Kendall didn't allow parents to call him "Mr. Knight" nor did he let them call him "Mr. Kendall" which was what the children called him.

"It's the third time this week, Logan." Kendall sighed deeply. Logan had insisted on the first day of school that he don't be called "Mr. Mitchell" and insisted he be called by his first name. None of the other parents did that.

"I know, I know, I tried to get out at four but my boss- and then there was traffic and-"he ran his hands threw his spiked brown hair. Kendall sighed, he really wanted to chew the brunet out if he was being honest, but the man just looked so pathetic, biting his lip and looked like a kicked puppy. "I'm so sorry."

Kendall told Lottie to go help Leila put the crayons away, when she went to go help her sister, Kendall crossed his arms across his chest and took a step closer to Logan to say in a low voice.

"You know it's not me your hurting Logan, I have to be here until five thirty anyway, it's the girls who are gonna be affected by this in the long run," he knew that was a bit below the belt considering how hard Logan tried to always be there for his girls while also being a full time assistant editor of a large publishing company, and he loved his daughters more than anything, but as far as Kendall was concerned Logan needed that kick in the ass to get him going.

Logan bit his lip as Lottie approached him and stuck out her hands to him.

"Up!" she commanded.

Logan picked all sixty pounds of his small daughter up and rested her easily at his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled in there. Lottie began to tell her father about her day in a very animated way and Logan was giving her his undivided attention so Kendall went to hurry the girls along for him. Leila, who was the shyest was keeping her distance from the small group and was taking her time buttoning up her purple jacket. Lexi, who was the loudest and the most hyper, was already demanding what there were going to do in class tomorrow, and messing up the buttons to her lime green coat. Kendall crouched down and did them for her; she kept on talking all the way through it.

And Lily, who Kendall thought must look a lot like the mother with her perfect brown curls and narrower eyes, which who well didn't exactly _hate _her father, but was the one who kept her distance with him the most and was the most independent. She was already ready to go in her plaid pink coat, matching scarf, and her hands on her hips, tapping her little cream shoed foot.

"How was your day, Lillian?" Logan asked his oldest daughter.

She pursed her lips and said, "Fine, dad. Are we going now? Jess and I have a play date at five thirty!"

Logan's eyebrows forward. "Jess?" he asked.

Lily scoffed. "Jessica! You said yesterday you'd drop me off! Or did you lie!" Lily demanded, her voice rising.

Logan winced. Kendall decided Lily was going way to her hard on her father.

"Lillian, what did I say about getting angry?"

Lily groaned. "Don't use your volume. Use your words." She repeated.

"Good girl, I'm gonna give you a sticker." Kendall took a roll of brightly colored stickers out of his pocket. "Which one would you like? A pink smiley face or a pink star?"

"Smiley face! Smiley face!" Lottie shouted.

"It's not your sticker Charlotte! It's mine!" Lily shouted.

"Lily please don't yell at your sister," Logan sighed, kissing his daughters cheek.

Lily grumbled and said she wanted the star. Kendall put a pink star on Lily's sticker sheet and then a pink smiley face on Lottie's sticker sheet.

"She didn't do anything!" Lily snapped. "Why does she get a sticker?"

"Because she didn't yell back when you yelled at her." Kendall said promptly.

Logan put Lottie down and quickly counted up his daughter, "Charlotte, Lillian, Alexia, Camliela," Logan muttered under his breath, resting his palm on each of their head for a moment before nodding. They were the only kids in the room, but Kendall figured if you had four kids all at once counting was a habit before you left anywhere.

"Okay girls, ready to go?"

Lottie and Leila held their fathers hands and Lily and Lexi held their hands.

Logan looked in his rear view mirror at a red light to stare at his four daughters, all four of them so beautiful in their own little ways, all four of them with their own little quirks that made them even more gorgeous in his eyes, like Lily's slightly bigger front teeth, it made her look like an adorable chipmunk in his opinion. Logan had always loved chipmunks. And Lexi's cowlick, which in his opinion, showed off her exited and active personality. Or the fact Leila was just the slightest bit chubbier than all her thin sisters, it showed that she was a foodie just like him, and he didn't care how chubby or thin any of his daughters were they were all perfect to him. Or Lottie's gigantic square and black glasses, which he and Camille both had to have at one point growing up. She would probably grow out of the slightly blurry vision, he had when he was about ten, and so had Camille when she was about fifteen.

"Daddy," Leila said in her small, shy voice.

"Yes, beautiful?"

Logan had little nicknames for all his little daughters. Lily's was "Lily pad" for an obvious reason. Lucy's was "Cyber Bunny" because she was as fast moving as some good Internet and a rabbit put together. Lottie's was "Doll" because he was convinced she looked like a porcelain doll with glasses. And Leila's was "Beautiful" because even at five she was starting to show small signs of being insecure, both in her body and whatever she did in school, even though Logan always thought it was spectacular, he just didn't know how to tell her that.

"Can we do something special when Lily gets dropped off?" She said, Lottie and she had their booster seats in the middle of the SUV, and Lily and Lucy had theirs in the back.

"Sure, sweetie." Logan said.

"Why can't I do something special too?" Lily asked.

"You are doing something special; you're going to your friend's house. And while you're there I'm gonna do something fun with your sisters, and after I pick you up we can all do another special thing together okay?"

Lily pursed her lips, something she always did when she was considering what someone said to her. "Okay, dad." She paused and looked out the window. "This is Jessica's street! This is Jessica's street!" she shrieked suddenly, pointing out the window. Logan looked at the street and took the turn smoothly. Lexi covered her ears with her palms and glared at her sister for screaming in her ear.

"Dad Lily screamed in my ear!" Lexi tattled.

"Lily say sorry to your sister," Logan said calmly, stopping in front of a large blue house, a tall blonde girl and a blonde mother were standing on the porch waiting.

"No!"

"Then you can't play with Jessica," Logan said calmly, "And we'll go home and nobody will do anything special tonight."

Lily pouted. "_Fine. _Lexi I'm sorry I screamed in your ear. May I go play with Jess now, please?" Logan had to hand it to his daughter as he got out of the SUV to let her out, she had impeccable manners, something he was sure she got from him.

Logan unbuckled her pink booster seat and helped her out. He kissed the top of her head and walked her to the garden path and waved at Jessica's mother…..whose name was Jen or something like that. She waved back and called,

"Can you get her at eight?"

"That's wonderful," Logan replied, and turned back to the car.

Logan wasn't exactly sure what to do with his girls, this was one of the many problems that he had, he loved them, took care of them, but he never knew what exactly to say or what to do with them. He smiled and tried to look like he knew what he was doing.

"So what do we want to do today, little ladies?" Logan asked.

"Whatever you want to do daddy," Lottie replied.

Thanks a lot kid.

"Um…um..." they were all looking at him expectantly. "Do you wanna go….to the mall?" he said it like a question. Little girls like the mall right? Right?

"Can we go to Build-A-Bear?!" Leila screeched at once, Logan almost slammed on the breaks in the middle of the street and went sailing into a street sign. That was the loudest he had ever heard Leila talk in her whole entire life, the other three screamed all the time, but Leila never did.

"Sure, beautiful," Logan said, still a little shocked.

Lottie and Lexi screamed in excitement, this was no surprise.

Logan had no idea who or what the hell a Build-A-Bear was but if his girls were this excited about it, and then he had to bring them.

"Can we get one for Lily too?" Lottie asked, rocking back and forth.

"Sure, doll." Get a what for Lily?

Logan soon found out exactly what the hell a Build-A-Bear was and he was actually exited. He was actually more excited than Leila was at one point, he was sure he almost got a boner at the sight of the unstuffed animals, with an example of what it would look like when it was stuffed on top. Logan had absolutely loved stuffed animals when he was younger; he had had a collection of over three hundred animals, he still had his favorite stuffed panda in his closet at home. And now that he thought of it, he actually remembered passing by this store every time he came to the mall when he was younger and he also remembered his parents rushing him passed it or drawing his attention to something else. How dare they steal the awesomeness of Build-A-Bear from him!

"You can get Lily's animal dad," Lexi said, noting his excitement. And then went to choose her animal. Logan looked carefully at all the animals, he knew Lily loved the color pink, but didn't care much for bears, they were scary apparently, so Logan went to a section were they had all kinds of animals. He knew exactly what he wanted, now if only they had it-

Logan grinned and picked up the light pink monkey. He walked back over to his daughters who all had their animals by now.

Lexi had a light green dragon and was holding it tightly to her chest, Lottie was dancing with her unstuffed giraffe, and Leila…Leila had two in her hands. One was a penguin, the other one was a panda.

"Panda!" Logan exclaimed.

"But I want the penguin too!" Leila whimpered, pouting.

Logan bit his lip, he really wanted Leila to be happy, but it wasn't fair if he got Leila two and the others just got one. But Leila was rarely ever so happy…

"Daddy and you can share the Panda, and you can get the Penguin, Leila." Lexi said, also noticing her slightly younger sister's rare excitement.

"Do you wanna share daddy?" Leila asked.

"Of course Lei," he reassured her. They all walked over to the stuffing machines, Logan put a one pink heart in Lily's monkey, and two small red ones in his and Leila's.

They then went over to the clothes; Lexi decked her dragon out in false leather dress and a fake string of pearls, and then declared she was 'bad-ass.' Lottie put her giraffe in a red Annie dress and a matching Alice band. Logan found a twenty dollar pink gown with so much lace and sparkles it could make any little girls life for the monkey. Leila took her time picking out her two outfits, one was a black skirt suite with a purple bow tie, and the other was a purple ballerina tutu.

Then they went to the computers to fill out the birth certificate. Logan stared at the monkey for several long moments, he had no idea what to put down for its name, and he couldn't exactly leave it nameless, he bit his lip and thought about Lily. What did the kid like?

Flowers and Cooking.

Well…

He typed in Rose and printed it before he could think twice. Then he turned to Leila, who was sitting next to him and asked what she put down,

"Our panda's name is Moonbeam, and my Penguins name is Penelope." She smiled, flashing dimples.

Lexi's dragons name was Delilah, and Lottie's giraffes name was Gabriella. When Logan had paid he looked at his watch to see they still had an hour to spare before picking Lily up from her friend's house, so he took the girls, who were shrieking with laughter and swinging their Build-A-Bear cases, to the ice cream place across the mall, Logan got four chocolate covered cones with strawberry ice cream and wipe cream piling to the top.

Leila got a plastic spoon off the counter and ate the top layers of ice cream neatly, while Lottie and Lexi just tore right into it, getting ice cream all over their faces and little hands. Logan sighed and wiped them clean with napkin, and then they waited impatiently for Leila to finish her treat. They still had a half an hour then, but Logan figured it was best to be early then to be late, this was the best day he had had with his girls since he had found about them when they were three, the only missing piece though, was Lily, and even if she didn't like him as much as the others did, Logan absolutely adored her, and wanted her to adore him as well.

"CANDY!" Lexi shrieked, pointing at the bright blue and lime green decorated candy shop, Logan groaned, but not wanting to spoil their time, let them each get a bag and followed them around while they filled it up while he got a bag for Lily, her favorite candies were those strawberry hard ones, and red lolly pops so Logan filled up with those, along with some gummy worms and skittles, because they were the only two candies the girls all liked. Lexi loved hard candies, Lottie loved the sour covered and gummy candies, and Leila loved anything chocolate. She got so many Hershey Kisses; Logan had to buy the girls second bags so she could get more than Kisses. He filled Lily's second bag with anything sugar covered and pink and bubble gum. He spent almost forty dollars in candy and then he and his hyper angels vibrated all the way to the car.

Kendall was helping one of his early arrivers put away his backpack in his cubby when he suddenly heard shrieking coming from down the hall, he looked up in alarm as Logan Mitchell walked into the room, cup of coffee in hand and enormous black circles under his eyes. All four of his daughters trailed behind him, laughing manically and looking like they were gonna crash at any minute, their clothes were mismatched and their ponytails were a disaster, as though they'd been slamming the back of their heads on the back of the car seat, which was probably exactly what they had been doing.

Their fathers usually designer and impeccable suit was missing and replaced with gray sweatpants, slip on shoes, and a navy sweatshirt.

"Help. Me."

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Ice cream. Candy. Soda. Sugar. Noooooo."Logan groaned.

"You gave them all that sugar?" Kendall demanded.

"Wanted them….to…have fun. Up all night. No work today. TIRED!" Logan screamed.

Kendall sighed. "Leave them with me, I'll let them crash when the sugar high runs off, and then I'll fix them up a little." Eyeing Lucy's blue and white striped skirt that was matched with a red and orange pock a dot shirt that only covered half her belly.

"Dressed themselves. Wouldn't…let…me…do it. Bit me." Logan showed Kendall his hands which were covered in bite marks.

"You did well, Logan," Kendall patted the man's shoulder and watched concernedly as he swayed his way out the door and down the hall.

**Well that was enjoyable. Hahhhahahaha, and in exchange for you all not murdering me for putting up another story, you all can give me suggestions of some of my olders stories you guys want updated and I'll try to update them and make them a priority.**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
